M²'s Missadventures
by Kawaii-e
Summary: (Not a typical PKMN_R1/2 Fic) The two rarest Pokémon gonna spar (One is Pink *grin*), and some Trainer interups: A Space-Time-Continuum PRoblem appears, and the two fighter find themselves in a valley in China. | More in Chap. 2
1. I'm not Pink!

Oh My! Don't even think to ask me, how I got THESE idea!  
  
Name: M²'s Misadventures  
  
Legend:  
" "Someone says something (in Japanese)  
´`Someone says something (not Japanese, like Chinese and German)  
"´`"Someone says something with telepathy  
' 'Someone thinks something  
* *Someone does something  
^^ ^^Pokédex, and Pokémon Language Translating  
| |Date  
( )Important note from the Author  
[ ]Unimportant note from the Author  
{ }Insane comment of the Author  
  
If you now these Series, you will find it funnier to read.  
Pokémon and the Series from our beloved Takahashi-sama!  
  
Vorwort:  
Vorwort? Was ist das? Just Kidding!  
Note: I use some Japanese terms and Facts like: The Pokédex is female.  
Another note: This Fic plays after Ash is a great Pokémonmaster  
Last Note here: English isn't my native Language  
  
For R&R, send me an E-Mail! *Kawaiidoing* PLEASEEEE!!!. (fanfic07@oelk.org )  
  
  
We remember the Vacation paradise from the first Movie. A yellow little electric rodent sits with its friends in the park and watch a pink, maybe dark violet thing flying in the sky.  
"Psyduck" ^^Huh?^^  
"Pika Pi Kachu!" ^^What is that?^^  
"Togge! Toggeprii!!" ^^Funny!^^  
"Vuul Vulpix vul?" ^^A flying Jigglypuff?^^  
*Shakes head* "Pika Chu!" ^^nope, it's to big^^  
"Psduck?" ^^Huh?^^  
"Bulba! Bulbasaur bulba! Saur!" ^^What can it be then?^^  
^^This discussion is immediately disturbed by Togepi-chan, who has an efficient way to tell the others it's hungry^^  
"Priiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!¨"  
The tears from Toggepi flout the nearby ground. Pikachu does funny faces to calm it down. Bulbasaur saves Psyduck before it can drown. And Vulpix looks warm.  
  
But leave we this Pokémon for them selves and swich the scene to the flying pinky something.  
Flying pinky something: "´I'm not Pink! Maybe voilet!`"  
OK! OK!  
The flying not pinky something closes it's arms before it's chest and mumbles something about insane Authors and Pokédexes.  
{I will overheard that!!}  
  
  
On a nearby hill, the Team Rocket's Pokémon nestle there in.  
"Meowth! It's the right place for a Catnap!" meowths Meowth  
"Arrr Bok!" ^^You're right^^  
"Kof." ^^Yawn^^  
  
The tree Pocket Monsters falling to sleep, and don't notice, while a shadow shown itself under them. Wich went bigger and bigger.  
Arbok notices, that's darkening, and looks up. There it notices that the sunshine is blocked by something, and decides to wake the sleeping Meowth  
"Niaa!! Wat's it?" The Snakepokémon directs in the Sky and goes out of the shadow. Meowth looks up and...  
The pinky something from before "´I'm not pink!`" Anyway. Lands Upside down on the upwards looking catpokémon. Both eyes went huge like saucers, with little crosses within. They're unconsciousness.   
The pinky thing falls forward flat on it's face.  
Arbok and the meanwhile awakened Koffing see the 'not' pink something, wich is coming back to consciousness, and stands up.  
"Arrr Bok?" ^^What's that??^^  
"Kof fing Kof!" ^^It doesn't matter! It cut's out Niyasu ^^ (Niyasu is the Japanese name of Meowth, wich I use als Petname, the other Pokémon gave him.)  
"´Mew! I give that back!`" ‚says' it, and disappears in the direction it comes from.  
  
  
  
M²'s Missadventures  
A Pokémon and Ranma 1/2 Fanfic (I couldn't resist!!)  
  
I wish all rights of Pokémon would be mine! And throw a coin in the pond. Just in this moment, a cheque with me on the receiving side and a positive number with many zeros on it is seen.  
And then peeps the alarm clock.  
  
  
More stories of my can be found at http://fanfic.oelk.org  
Some on http://www.fanfiction.net and with much delay on http://www.animexx.de  
And now go on with the text. (I don't think I write more than this chapter. But when there is enough feedback. Maybe...)  
  
Kapitel 1: It's not pink  
  
  
Mew hovers over a lake in the mountains, and looks in the direction in wich it's sparring partner was flying to by Mewair.  
"Mew mew mew mew mewmew!" ^^When do you learn it? You don't get a chance against me!^^  
In the moment, Mew says his thought loud, is something not green flying from the direction, in wich the Pokémon vacation paradise lays.  
Mew get barely enough time to prepares his shield, and a Psychic hits it. Mew is blow several Yards away. "´Now! We gonna' see who has here a chance against who!`"  
Mew flies back and swirls around the not blue something with it's shield powered up. The thing tries to hit Mew with different attacks.  
"´Mew! Hold still! So I can hit you!`"  
"Mew! Mewmew! Mewtwo!" ^^You're slow like a brick! Mewtwo^^ replies the tiny Pokémon sarcastic to its copy.  
  
Meanwhile ashore the lake. Stands an old relative. Gary Oak! Whit many of not more in sale Master Balls. (It was taken from the market some day's after ist release. 'Cause it's unfair for the Pokémon.) "Cool! When I catch these two rare Pokémon, Ash will be envious. And Misty will finally be mine! (Hey! She's the one, who resist his 'charm' ) Pokéball! GO!" And with this words he throws the balls to the still fighting Mews.  
  
"Mewtwo! Mew Mew two!!" ^^Mewtwo will be the number two!^^ teases Mew.  
"´No! This wouldn't be!`"  
"Mew!" ^^Pinky!^^ Teases it more.  
"´I'm NOT PINK!`" replies Mewtwo, and powers up for a big Psychic, like wise does Mew.  
Just in the moment, the to attacks collide each other, a shout could be hear: "Pokéball! GO!"  
This shout disturbs the two Mews and they blink to the reason of the shout. There is Gary to be seen, and two flying Pokéballs, headed to them.  
  
The attacks went outer control, when the two balls want to catch the monsters. And the hole energy from to powerful Pokémon, to even so powerful Pokéballs and the two attacks cut a hole in the space-time Continuum.   
  
Gary stars frustrated at the disappearing Pokémon, they are suddenly not here anymore. "What's going on?" he asks himself, while he scratches himself behind his head. A Master ball falling out of the sky on his hand. He looks at the ball for a moment and shouts in the sky: "And the other one?"  
And on command, rolls a stone, big like a fist, on his head and two seconds later, he lies unconsciousness.  
  
Meanwhile in a valley in China {Oh-oh!}. Many little springs could be seen, in each of them are several bamboo boles. Above one these springs, opens a portal and two pink figures appear. "´I'm NOT PINK!`"  
Now! We know who it is.  
Mewtwo closes his arms before his chest and plumps in the spring below him, while Mew hovers ahead.  
An old Chinese guy with a green communist cloves is running to the spring and shout something: "Attention! Very very dangerous when fall in spring!"  
"Mew?" ^^Why?^^  
"When fall in spring, take body of last drowned!" explains the guy, while he catches his breath.  
"Mew Mewmew?" ^^And wich spring is that?^^ asks Mew, and points to the spring, where Mewtwo flew in.  
"Very very tragic story, of Girl, who drowned here, 1800 year ago. Now, whoever falls in spring, take body of drowned Girl!"  
  
And just in this moment, a scream could be heard.  
  
A naked Girl with long pink hair climbes out of the spring and looks shocked to the guide: "Is there a cure?" she asks with a high soprano voice.  
The old Guy nods: "Yes, with hot water, you can change back, but.." the Girl cuts him of and hugs him.  
"Thanks! Thank you very much! Have you got some hot water?"  
"Can't.. breath.. " coughs the guy.  
The Girl leaves him and looks to the ground: "Sorry." And looks back up: "You've got some hot wather?"  
The old guy nods, and takes a thermos out of his pocket. (He learned something in the past) and pours it over her head. She turns immediately back to a Mewtwo. The old one takes a step back: "What are you?"  
"´I'm Mewtwo, and this is Mew`" he points with his tree fingers to the tiny pinky something.  
"Mew!" ^^Pleased to meat you!^^  
The Guy is coming back out of his state of shock: "But cold water changes you back in a Girl."  
"´It can't be difficult to avoid cold water, can it?`" says Mewtwo. And following Murphy's Law: It begins to rain.  
"Mew Mew! Mewtwo! Mew!" ^^Mewtwo! You pinky! You asked for it!"  
"I'm NOT pink!" replies Mewtwo, and now are a rare Pokémon and a naked Girl fighting in a midair combat with psy-attacks.   
The old guy opens his umbrella and walks back to his hut: ´It comes worse every day.`  
  
Per Fum, a young Amazon about sixteen years, sits in her hut and concentrates for a Ki-Attack. Suddenly, she feels some strange and strong Ki near the village.  
Perf Fm: ´This' strange.`  
She goes out of her hut and walks to the consul for report. In the hut of the consul are three highchairs. The middle one is empty, 'cause Matriarch Kuh Lon is in Nerima with her great grand daughter Xian Pu. In the left chair sits a little old ghoul or mummy.  
Old ghoul or mummy: ´Respect your elders!`. The old ghoul or Mummy is a honoured elder and vice matriarch of the Amazon village. She calls herself Mas Cara.  
Per Fum: ´Honoured elder Mas Cara, I feel something strange nearby, and it's strong.`  
Mas Cara: ´I feel it to, pick some of the best fighters and investigate, I feel it's coming from the pools of sorrow (Also known as Jusenkyo)`  
Per Fum: ´I do as you wishes, honoured elder.` And with these words, leaves Per Fum the hut.  
  
Back in the valley of the famous training grounds of Jusenkyo. The rain just stopped and Mew and the girl with pink hair "I'm not pink!" Anyway, are calming down.  
Mew floats near the Guide's hut and Mewtwo is standing besides it.  
"Mew mew Mewtwo mew!" ^^You want go around naked? Mewtwo?^^ asks the tiny rare Pokémon.  
"Why not? Where's the problem with that?"  
"Mew mew mewmew Mew! Mewtwo! Mew mewmewmew Mew!" ^^It's not proper, for a young attractive Girl like you, to run around naked! Mewtwo!^^  
"What's the matter? It's my Problem?" asks Mewtwo back, just in the moment, the old man from earlier, speak the guide, comes out of his hut: "Oh, you finished your training, Please com in and have some tea. Oh, and you, young lady, put someting on, or you catch a cold."  
Mew gives it's companion a 'I told you so' glare. Mewtwo snorts something and follows the guide inside.  
  
In the hut the guide gives the Pokémon turned Girl a towel and serves tea. "Dear costumer, I usually would ask you to sign our guest book, but since pantyhose Taro steal it, we not got new one. So I ask you to come back later."  
Mew and Mewtwo star at the guide in disbelieve, Mewtwo got hardly cursed, and battled Mew in a battle over be pink and not. And this guide did just ask them to come back later to sign a stupid guest book. "Are you Gaga?" asks Mewtwo. The guide just shakes his head.  
  
Meanwhile on a nearby hill, we see Per Fum and some other heavy armed Amazons  
´Per Fum? I don't see nothing!` comment one of these Amazons.  
´Yes Per Fum! Nothing here indicates some strong force or lately battling.` says the next.  
Per Fum is growling visibly. ´Please Shut Up! I'm concentrating!`  
´Blah, blah, blah, yadda yadda yadda!` says an other one.`  
  
Back in the guide's hut, Mewtwo transformed back, and takes a sip on it's tea: "´I don't think that I need clothes.`"  
"But Mister! You are now a Watermagnet! All other Jusenkyo victims do agree with that." Explains the guide.  
"´You mean I get splashed with cold water in the worst moments?`" The guide just nods.  
"´Oh crap! And where can I get some clothes?`" asks the not yellow one.  
The Guide put something out of nowhere (Honestly: It comes from a nearby drawer.) What appeared to be some Girl clothes.  
"For you, Mister." Mewtwo takes the clothes and takes a look. The clothes are some standard Chinese Girl clothes, not from the Amazons. (But the Amazon Clothes would definitely look good on Mewtwo-chan.)  
"Mew, mewmew Mew mew mewmew meweew?" ^^Can we stay here by yours?^^ asks Mew.  
The Guide shakes his head: "I'm afraid sir, but first I don't have enough space, and second I'm not allowed to do that."  
"´Do you know a Place, where we can stay, without problems we might be not welcome?`" Asks Mewtwo.  
"Oh Yes!" begins the Guide, and gives Mewtwo a piece of paper: "At this address you can stay."  
"´Thanks, but where is Nerima?`" asks Mewtwo.  
"Some thousands Miles east from here, on a Island east of China's bay." Explains the guide: "The Island is called Japan, there you can ask for further Directions."  
"´Thanks for everything, Mew?`* - "Mew!" ^^Head away!^^  
And with this words, the Mews are taking of and flying in the generall direction of Japan.  
´God! That was close, The Musks, Phoenix and Amazons are enough here, I don't need strangers too.`  
  
Back on the hill from earlier, the Amazons are watching the to rapidly disappearing objects in the Sky.  
´Are these the strange force you felt?` Asks one of the Amazons.  
´I think so, but it's fading. I think they're headed to Japan, let Kuh Lon take care 'bout that.`  
And the heavy armed Amazons are heading back to their village.  
  
[Authors Note: And? What do you think about my first Fanfiction in English? And about the story itself? Please give R&R! Somehow, I want to write more. But first let's see what you *points to you* dear Reader, think about it.  
  
Yes, I did a little Update, and put that in the first chapter to, I want to do the rest, that happens before their arrive in Nerima as Flasbacks.]  
  
Na dann; bis dann:  
Ölk-chan 


	2. The Lost, the Verycute, the Pigtailed an...

Chap 2  
A few Months later, we see Mew and Mewtwo-chan walking trough the streets of Nerima. Mew reading the Map and giving Mewtwo-chan directions.  
"Mew mewmew mewmew mewmewmewmew mew" ^^The next corner we must turn right. And then...^^ explains Mew.  
"Are you sure? I think I remember this street sign there." says Mewtwo-chan in disbelief while indicating a nearby street sign.  
"Mew" ^^You're imaging things.^^ explains Mew.  
"Put the Map away, I go asking this guy there." orders Mewtwo-chan and walks to a guy, who is wearing a huge backpack and a yellow bandana with black spots on it.  
"Hello Mister, can you say me in wich direction Nerima lies?"  
"Nerima? It's north from here." he explains, and points south.  
"Thanks!" thanks Mewtwo-chan, and walks back to Mew. "You see? We were in the wrong City!"  
"Mew mew mew, mew mew mew. Mewmew mew" ^^Blah blah blah, yadda, yadda, yadda.. Then we go there. Pinky.^^ Teases Mew, and flyes south. A angry Mewtwo-chan chasing it.  
  
Later nerby of Kolkhotz High. Azusa Shiratori is petting some pet.  
"Françoise! Your cute. But not nearby so cute than Charlotte. I miss her." wispers Azusa to her pet.  
  
About 500 meters away. Mew is arguing with Mewtwo-chan.  
"Mew mewmew mew!" ^^Who's got the Map? Who has it?^^  
Mewtwo-chan snaps the Map away out of Mew's hands. "I've got the Map!"  
"Michéle! Michéle!" cries some little Girl, and graps Mew out of the air.  
"Mew! Mewmew Mew!!" ^^Let me go!^^  
"Oh! You're so cute! Michéle!" cries the little Girl.  
"Hey Mew! You've got a new Girlfriend?" teases Mewtwo-chan.  
"Mew! Mew mew MEW!" ^^What Girlfriend! PINKY!^^  
"Oh! You shall wait!"  
"Hey! Take your drity hands from my cute little Michéle!" cries the little Girl. And slaps the hands of Mewtwo-chan.  
Mewtwo-chan growls and mallets the little girl in the lower earth Orbtit.  
"Mew mew Mewmew?" ^^Where did you get this mallet from?^^  
Mewtwo-chan looks at the mallet in her hands, trows it over her shoulder and laughts shyly: "Mallet? Wich mallet? I don't see none mallet here."  
Mew behaves itself and put it's thought away for later.  
  
A half an hour later, we see Mewtwo-chan and her pet. "MEW!" ^^I'm no pet!^^  
They are in the frontdoors of Furikan High.  
Mewtwo-chan is watching the leaving crowd of students, while Mew is teasing her.  
"Mew Mewmew mew Mew mew! Mew mew!" ^^I said it! Didn't I? I don't want to know, where we were, when you dictated the directions!^^  
Mewtwo-chan is ignoring it and still watches the leaving crowd. Wich is not paying much attention to the girl and her compagnion.  
"Mew, when you are finishid with your speak, can you say where the Tendo Dojo is?" asks Mewtwo-chan.  
"Mew?" ^^Huh?^^  
"Ya looking for the Tendo Dojo?"  
Mewtwo-chan turns to the new Voice, wich belongs to a rater handsome young man with black pants and a red shirt, his black hair back in a pigtail.  
"Erm... Tendo.. Dojo.. Yeah.. I'm looking for it. Why do you ask?" asks Mewtwo-chan.  
The youth with the pigtail want to open his mouth to say something, but is overvoiced with bad poetry.  
"The vile Saotome! Are you expanding your spell on the new beauty of my pink haired goddess? I shall punish thee!" shouts a tall japanese man with a bokken in his hands.  
"Kuno. Just shut up and get lost!" says the pigtailed youth.  
Mewtwo-chan herself is growling...  
"My pinkhaired beauty! I hope you are all fine!"  
One eyebrow is beginning to twiching...  
"I shall introduce myself: I'm Kuno Tatewaki-sempai, Unbeaten kendomaster of this school. And my peers shall call me: The Blue Thunder of Furikan High! I shall date thee! My pinkhaired beauty!"  
The thrue blunder says, and hugs Mewtwo-chan.  
"Mew mew!" ^^Oh-oh^^  
In Mewtwo-chan's hand is a dark viollet sphere forming.  
"I'M!"  
The dark voilet speher grows and little sparks are visible.  
The pigtailed youth stares amazed at Mewtwo-chan.  
"NOT!"  
Mewtwo-chan realases herself from the grab from Kuno and brings her hands forward.  
"PINK!"  
And with her last word, she send's the blue spehre straigth at the stupid kendoist. The sphere catches him and throws him all over the schoolyard.  
The Stickwielding boy looses councines (spelling) and slumbs down the Kuno-shapped hole.  
The Pigtailed youth starres amazed at Mewtwo-chan, while the hole rest of the students starr surprised at Kuno.  
"Cool! What attack was that?" asks the Pigtailed youth.  
"Huh? Oh.. that was a improved version of my psychic, i saw this once on Television.  
"Oh.. I'm Saotome Ranma." asks the pigtailed youth.  
"Me... Mewtwo Ai."  
"Nice to meet you. 'Bout the technic you used there. What..." Ranma beginns, but is interupted by a mallet.. no, by the mallet.  
"Ranma no Baka!" shouts the mallet wielder.  
"Kawaiikunee...!" shouts Ranma back.  
  
"Now to you, you pink huss.."  
A split second later and Tendo Akane, the mallet wielder, is one with the ground.  
"Mew.. Mewmew MEW!" ^^That wasn't really necessary, was it?^^  
"Hmpf!" says Mewtwo-chan.. Who now calles herself Ai. And walks in the direction where Ranma flew.  
  
Ranma climbs out of the crater he created while landing and adjusts his clothes. "Saotome-san? Saotome-san? Where are you?" shouts Ai, while searching for the Saotome-youth.  
  
"Nnng... I.. I'm here." he says.  
Ai walks to him and asks: "Who whas that? Is she your enemy or something?" - "You can say that. She's my fiancée."  
"Mew, Mewmew Mew?" ^^What? But aren't fiancée's supposed to be all waffy about themselves?^^  
"What did it say?"  
"Aren't fiancée's supposed to be friendly?"  
"Oh..." Ranma cratches his head: "It's arranged."  
"Oh."  
"Now, 'Bout this technic you used on Kuno there. Psychic you said. Can you teach me?"  
"I don't think so, It may work, but I'm not sure."  
"Mew, Mewmew mewew Mew mew MEW!" ^^Are you Insane!?? You can't teach Pokémon-Attacks to a human.^^  
"Sure I can."  
"Mew!" ^^If I care!^^ says Mew, and closes it's arms over it's front.  
"OK, Saotome-san, I haven't a clue how to teach you the attack."  
"Please show it me a few times." asks Ranma.  
"Okay." replies Ai and beginns to throw several Psychics.  
  
After about three hours Ranma masters the Psychic.  
"Huff wow! Huff It's huf Powerfull..." says Ranma, out of breath.  
"Incredible...." says Ai.  
"Mew" ^^Wow...!^^ says Mew with awe.  
  
"Let's go back to the Dojo and it something."  
"Good Idea." says Mewtwo.  
  
And the trio leaves the little park the where in for training, and go to the Dojo.  
  
The Parkkeeper enters the park and sees all the damaged benchs and trees and other propertydamage: "What the..."  
  
  
An the way to the Dojo, the Sun finish's to shine and some clouds beginn to whine.  
  
"Oh Crap! I hate rain!" curses Ranma.  
"You can say it again." says Ai.  
"Mew?" ^^What?^^  
The three are all under Ai's Umbrella, so the don't get wet.  
  
They reach the frontdoors of the Dojo and Akan is argumenting with her family.  
  
"NO! I'm not gonna search for this idiot in this wet weather!"  
"But Akane-chan, it's a fian..."  
"Don't but Akane-chan me dad! Not even a dog would be left alone outdoors in this rain!"  
  
A thunder could be heard.  
  
"Tadaima!" calls Ranma.  
  
"And he is allready home!" Akane turns around and faces Ranma, Ai and Mew in the genkan (Jap: Entry-place of a house)  
  
"You stupid idiot! I was worried about you! And you! You are with this pink huss..." *zapp*  
  
Akane lies twiching on the floor. "I'm not pink."  
  
"Wuuaaahhahahaawaawaaa" Cries Soun ("My Baby-Girl is grilled by a gaijin girlfriend of her fiancée and is now lies twiching on the floor")  
"Oh My! Ranma-kun. Who are your friends?" asks Kasumi.  
"I'm Mewtwo Ai." Bows Ai.  
"I bet this is another fiancée of him. What did the Panda got? Ricecrackers?" asks Nabiki.  
"Fiancée? I'm no fiancée from anybody." explains Ai.  
  
{And now a haven't got any Ideas anymore.. is there somebody with Ideas, may how this fic could continue? Please Review and give me sugestions} 


End file.
